


Merry Christmas, Darling

by gaysweaters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 08:32:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysweaters/pseuds/gaysweaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry volunteers for the Salvation Army during the holidays. He meets Louis and they spend Christmas together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas, Darling

 It was cold, no freezing. It was actually freezing outside today. Harry stood shivering as he rang the golden bell like he had all week. His nose was red and starting to run and his curls were popping out of the Santa hat on top of his head. He hadn't planned on visiting New York to stand outside of Macy's for the Salvation Army. He had wanted to spend Christmas with his family, but he couldn't pass up the opportunity to come to America, the place he's wanted to see since he was a child. He was staying for a month, and he figured he'd just Skype his mother come Christmas Day. He loved helping people, and he didn't mind doing it for no pay. Despite the frigid weather, he enjoyed it. Harry liked it when people would drop money into the red bucket hanging from a chain next to him, whether it be spare change or a five dollar bill. He would just smile and nod saying thank you.

Every evening, until nine o'clock, this is what he would do. Then he would return the donations and go back to his rented room. It wasn't the classiest, but it was cheap and cozy, just how Harry liked. It was above a bookstore and if he wasn't going to spend Christmas back home, Harry thought this was the next best place.

The night went on and Harry checked his watch. It was half past eight, only thirty more minutes. He glanced up at the bustling street and grinned at the few people who dropped a few coins in his bucket. Usually the bodies passed by in a blur, but one in particular stood out to Harry tonight. A man who looked to be in his early twenties was staring at Harry. His hair was styled in a messy quiff and he wore a cream colored sweater covered by a thick denim jacket. It was uncomfortable, how Harry had made eye contact with the stranger and he did not immediately look away. Curiosity kicked in when he saw that he was walking towards Harry, smirking.

“Aren't you cold?” he said to Harry and he noticed he had an accent much like his own. He had blue eyes and tanned skin, which Harry found to be odd since it was the middle of December. “S'abit chilly,” Harry responded, pulling his hat down over his ears to warm them. “You have an accent. Where are you from?” he asked gathering his jacket closer to him. “Cheshire, and you?” “Doncaster. M' Louis by the way,” the newly named stranger extended his hand to meet Harry's gloved one. “Harry.” “What are you doing on a street corner in New York ringing a bell, then?” Harry was taken aback by Louis' questions, having only met him ten seconds ago, but he decided to answer regardless. “Vacation.” Louis laughed which made Harry smile in return. “Some vacation.” Harry shrugged, “I like it.” Louis nodded, “Fair enough.”

Harry had always liked both sexes, but he had always fancied women a bit more. However, Louis was very pretty. And by very pretty Harry means utterly perfect. As they stand there talking, Harry really takes in Louis. He's somewhat shorter and from what Harry can tell he's curvy and Harry _likes_ curves. He found out that Louis was a drama major, going to school in America. He hadn't planned on going home for Christmas, he didn't really feel like it. “Well, I've got to get going. See you 'round, Harry.” And just as quick as he came, Louis was gone, leaving Harry thinking what the hell just happened.

 

With only a couple days until Christmas, it was busy as ever. Today was Harry's last day volunteering, and he was happy. Now he could go back to his room and watch cheesy Christmas movies and drink hot chocolate without a care in the world. And on Christmas day, he had planned on sleeping in and then calling his mum. The only problem Harry had was Louis. The two had talked for less than five minutes, but Louis was constantly on Harry's mind in some way and he hated it. So he stood there, ringing that bell as it snowed, wearing the dumb Santa hat he had grown to loathe. It was the only thing about the whole thing that he didn't like.

It was that time again, time to leave. He began took the bucket off the chain and started to walk down the street. As much as Harry liked people, he hated huge crowds. He hated being shoulder to shoulder with people. And being the day before Christmas Eve, all of New York seemed to be out tonight.

“Harry!” he faintly heard. He turned to see a see a sea of unfamiliar faces. “Harry, over here!” It was Louis. The boy he had been day dreaming about all week was shoving his way through, getting closer towards Harry. “Hey,” he breathed when he finally caught up with him. “You wanna get some tea or something?” Without hesitation, Harry said yes.

 

They ended up being kicked out of some random coffee shop. They had stayed after closing. It was half past midnight when they finally realized what time it was. They had spent hours talking and it just seemed natural. Louis, Harry had found out, was very funny. He also found out that Louis was 21, but his birthday was on Christmas Eve, tomorrow. Louis told Harry that everyone usually squished his birthday and Christmas together in order to save money so they wouldn't have to get him two gifts. Harry thought they were crazy. Harry barely being 18, he felt like a child. He wouldn't be 19 until February. Louis had rested his head on his hand and just watched Harry talk about nothing and commented on his slow speech which made Harry blush. “Nothing to be embarrassed about,” Louis smiled, “It's quite endearing.” Harry felt knots in his stomach as he tried so hard not to turn red, but he failed miserably. As they were about to split ways to go to their respective living quarters, Harry had plucked up the courage to ask for Louis' phone number. Louis' asked for his phone and their hands brushed as he gave it to him. Harry watched as he saved his contact information. “I'll text you,” he had said before walking away. “You better, Curly.” And Harry thought that he might die from happiness.

 

When Louis got back to his dorm, he looked at his phone which was lit up with a message.

 

_12:56 Hey its Harry_

 

_12:59 Hi Harry_

 

_1:01 I had fun tonight_

 

_1:02 Me too :)_

 

_1:04 What are you doing for your birthday_

 

_1:07 Nothing why_

 

_1:08 Come over and bake with me_

 

_1:09 I cant bake for shit_

 

_1:11 So just come over anyways and we'll bake cookies or something_

 

Louis didn't like the idea of spending his birthday alone in his dorm, and he was really fond of Harry. Really really fond. So he agreed before he fell asleep. And when he awoke the next day he had good morning and happy birthday texts from Harry. He really liked Harry.

 

“How many eggs do I put in again?” Louis asked nervously. “Just two, Lou.” Louis smiled at the nickname Harry had given him. The pair were standing in Harry's extremely tiny kitchen which only had enough room for one, but they managed to squeeze in together, not complaining. Harry didn't seem to mind when Louis' arm would brush up against his as he mixed the contents of the bowl. And Louis sure didn't mind it when Harry was shimmying past him and Harry's front slowly slid across Louis' bum. He didn't mind that at all. As for Harry, well he was just trying not to get a hard on.

“Should be ready in 'bout 15 minutes,” Harry said walking over to the small couch in front of the room's outdated television. Louis followed and sat down with Harry. Their knees knocked and Louis let out a huff of hair and smiled. “What do you wanna watch?” Louis shrugged, “Anything's fine with me.” They agreed on something about an elf trying to save Christmas (it was on ABC family). It was incredibly chintzy but they enjoyed it nonetheless. Halfway through Louis slinked his arm around Harry and Harry leaned into Louis and Harry felt complete. Louis smelled something burning and they both realized they had forgot about the cookies. In a rush Harry opened the oven only to be greeted with the foul smell of smoke. They laughed and laughed but then Harry told Louis he would be right back. Louis was confused as Harry dashed out the door. Seventeen minutes slowly ticked by and then Harry reemerged holding a box of something. “I looked everywhere for a cake but all I could find was pumpkin pie. Hope that's alright.” And Louis thought it was absolutely perfect.

 

“It's getting late,” Louis mumbled into Harry's neck. Somehow they had rearranged themselves on the couch to into a snuggling position. Neither of them said a word, but it was a silent agreement that they needed to be closer to each other. “Stay,” Harry had breathed. The TV was murmuring in the background and all Harry could think about was how he had just met Louis yesterday and now he had him wrapped tightly in his arms. Louis looked up at him through his lashes, his hair was now messy unstyled, and Harry had never seen anyone more breathtaking.

Harry gasped as Louis pressed his lips onto his. The kiss was frantic and Harry couldn't breathe but he didn't want to stop. Their mouths moved against each other and Harry felt Louis' tongue swipe across his lip before he let him enter. It was electric, having Louis on top of him, kissing him. He shifted and Harry gasped when he felt that Louis was hard. Adrenaline shot through his body. He reached down and squeezed Louis' bum, causing him to moan loudly into the kiss and that was it for Harry. Louis began to ground down onto Harry, who was now painfully hard as well. Friction was being created as they moved against one another through their jeans and Harry thought it felt amazing. It had been so long since he'd been with anyone. He didn't care if they had just met, he was desperate.

Louis began to kiss and suck down Harry's neck as they continued to rut against each other. Harry slid his hands under Louis' jumper and raked his nails down his back which made him breathe his name into Harry's ear. Soon Harry was coming in his boxers as was Louis. The whole thing was so frenzied, so exciting, so wonderful, all Harry could do was run his fingers through Louis' hair as the two came down from their high, trying to catch their breaths.

“That was fantastic,” Louis whispered placing kisses on Harry's jaw. Harry didn't say anything, he just responded by tracing shapes onto Louis' back. Tangled together on the small sofa, Harry and Louis fell asleep satisfied infatuated with the other.

 

“Good morning,” Louis mumbled. Harry was stiff. Sleeping on the hard sofa wasn't the best idea, but Louis was there so it didn't matter. “Merry Christmas, babe.” Louis cocked an eyebrow, “Babe?” Harry blushed and lightly kissed him. “I quite like the sound of that, actually.”

The day wasn't spent how Harry had originally planned. Yes, he called his mum, no he didn't sleep in. He didn't want to waste any time that could be spent with Louis. They snuggled up together and watched the Christmas Parade on television. Neither of them wanted to venture out into the masses of people lining the streets, so they opted to stay in instead. After that they dozed off and on and let A Christmas Story play over and over again. Apparently that was a huge American tradition. Slow kisses were exchanged every now and again along with occasional blow jobs which neither refused.

“I'm glad I met you,” Louis said wiping the side of his mouth after he had serviced Harry. Harry pulled him into a tight embrace and kissed his temple, “Me too.”


End file.
